The present invention relates generally to data replication and, more particularly, to efficient volume replication by automatically identifying workload and sizing replication buffers.
Replication of volumes in a virtualized datacenter environment for the purpose of data replication is a complex and error prone process. It requires exhaustive knowledge of the storage array technology as well as complex calculations to size the replication buffer required to replicate the virtualized environment. The user is required to manually map the virtualized environment to the physical storage array environment to determine the volumes that require replication. Once the volumes are identified, complex calculations are required with volume specific metrics to size the replication buffer required to adequately replicate the work load to a remote site. Once the required replication buffer size is calculated, the replication buffer is created and is associated with paired volumes to initiate replication.